


don't be a cuck kaito-kun

by hewwo



Series: Don't be a cuck [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: He is big and very purple





	don't be a cuck kaito-kun

Mukuro wasn’t a social person. People only made sense if they were targets and even after her first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, not much progress had been made getting her to socialize with strangers outside her comfortable bubble. That’s why when she was met face to face with one of the underclassman in the school gym, she was at a loss for what to do.

The kid had a boisterous aura around him. He was big and very purple with an impressive space coat that was slung lazily around his shoulders. When his eyes caught sight of her, a massive grin erupted on his face and he smashed his two fists together excitedly.

“Hey!” Purple space man yelled, or was that just his speaking voice? “Are you one our senpais? What’s a girl doing at the gym at this hour?”

Mukuro’s poker face twitched ever so slightly at that remark but she let it go. It didn’t seem like he was intending to be offensive. 

“I’m here to practice my talent.” The soldier answered curtly, nodding her head slightly before quickly moving on.

Space coat didn’t seem to get the message that she didn’t want to be bothered by him though, as he jogged over to her side to investigate while still continuing the conversation.

“Oh, shit, really?” He said oddly excited. “My talent doesn’t actually have to do with me being here. I’m Kaito Momota, famous even in space! You may have heard of me.”

She hadn’t, but she nodded along anyways, not really interested.

“I’m actually here because it’s important for a man to keep his body in shape!” Kaito puffed out his chest and flexed above average muscles, but nothing compared to the soldiers of Fenrir. “Hey, do you want to meet up tonight here again? We could always work out toge- WOAH!”

His self-sustained conversation was cut off abruptly when Mukuro finally found what she came here to practice. She weighed the throwing knife in her hand and raised an eyebrow at the loudmouth’s reaction. His eyes were wide and mouth agape before he coughed into his fist in an attempt to recover.

“You know, senpai, girls shouldn’t have knives.”

Okay, the man’s comments had been irking her this entire time. Why should her gender decide things about her? Why should his about him? Nothing like this mattered on the battlefield and while she usually didn’t like to involver herself with others, he really needed someone to call him out on his behaviour.

So she did what any sane person would do and embedded the blade straight into his hand.

His screams echoed around the empty gymnasium as she left. When she was already outside, she realized she probably should have explained why she stabbed him. Hopefully he could make that connection for himself.


End file.
